A doggie life for me
by Soiku-grl
Summary: If I have learned any thing in life it is this: never take anything Selphie gives you. It could change your life forever...
1. I'm a WHAT?

Ok, I don't know where this idea came from, but I just had to write it

* * *

**Disclaimer: Did you see Sora and Riku making out at the end of Kingdom Hearts? Did Kairi die a horrible death? No? Then I don't own Kingdom Hearts.**

Riku was running.

Now why was he running? He wasn't trying to lose weight because he didn't need to anyway. And he wasn't getting chased by his rabid fans. If he was, he would have been running faster. No, he was running from something scarier: a full grown man. Now for Riku, this wouldn't be so scary, but because of certain events that happened a few hours ago, getting away from this man was the decision between life and death……

_Flashback_

"_Come on Riku! Just try it!" Selphie said, holding a bottle of some suspicious blue liquid._

"_No!" Riku said, running as fast as his legs can take him. Unfortunately for him, he ran into a dead end, which gave Selphie an opportunity to back him against a wall. "Come on Riku, why won't you try it?"_

"_Um, let's see……… because I want to live to see my next birthday! Plus, I don't want a repeat of the last time I tried one of your 'potions'. Remember that?" Riku said, looking around trying to get away from Selphie._

"_Oh come on!" Selphie said. "So you threw up a lot for a month. That isn't such a bad thing."_

"_YES IT IS!"_

"_I swear this time is different! I'm sure this one will work without any bad side effects!" Selphie said, moving the bottle of liquid closer to Riku's mouth. Suddenly, without hesitation, Selphie opened the bottle and forced it into Riku's mouth. Riku tried to spit it out, but Selphie held his jaw closed. "Good boy. Now swallow." Selphie said. Riku swallowed it, his face squinting up as it went down his throat._

"_Thanks Riku!" Selphie said, skipping away happily, probably going to torture another innocent soul. Riku personally felt sorry for her next victim. He started to walk back to his house, but he started to feel very tired. "Why am I so tired?" Riku said to himself. He never got the chance to answer it because he suddenly collapsed to the ground._

_When Riku woke up a few hours later, he was a little confused and disoriented. ''Ow, my head…'' Riku thought to himself, bringing his hand up to rub his head. As he was rubbing his head he noticed something. ''Something doesn't feel right. I somehow can't feel my fingers……'' He brought his hand down and made the shocking realization: ''I DON'T HAVE HANDS! I HAVE PAWS! Oh god, I lost my opposable thumbs! What will I do with out my opposable thumbs!?'' Riku then scampered over to a nearby puddle and saw the extent of the damage. He had silver fur in place of hair; his sea-green eyes were wider than normal, and he had a wet black nose. As he was studying himself, this thought came to mind: ''Hey, I look good………_ (1)_''_

_Riku starting walking along the beach. Well, if you called walking taking a few steps and falling every other step walking, then yes, he was walking. As he was "walking" he heard a deep voice calling out to him._

"_HEY MUTT! GET BACK HERE!" A man yelled, running towards Riku quickly with a net. Riku's little dog brain started working as hard as it could to send him this message: RUN!_

_And so Riku ran as fast as his little doggie legs could take him._

This is how Riku got in his current situation: Running away from a huge guy with a net. Riku ran as fast as he could, but was still tired, so he was starting to slow down. As he was running, he saw a house in the distance. "Yes!" Riku thought in his mind. "I'm home free!" As he was approaching the house (Which happened to be his.) someone stepped in his path and blocked the way up the stairs.

"AWW! What a cute little doggie!" The person said in a high pitched voice. Riku stopped in his tracks. "Oh god, not her. Anything but her. If there is a god up there, please help me!" Riku chanted in his mind. He looked up and saw……

* * *

(1) Wow, even as a dog, Riku still cares about his looks……

Cliffy! I know, I'm evil. Can you guess the person Riku is talking about? I already gave you one hint: The person is female. I wonder who it could be. Well, R&R please!


	2. I think the gods hate me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so now I'm going to go and cry in this random corner…**

Thank you to the two people who have reviewed this story. I really appreciate it.

_Italics-_ Riku's thoughts

* * *

Previously…

"_**AWW! What a cute little doggie!" The person said in a high pitched voice. Riku stopped in his tracks. "Oh god, not her. Anything but her. If there is a god up there, please help me!" Riku chanted in his mind. He looked up and saw……..**_

"Look at you!" Kairi said, bending down to Riku's level and rubbing his head with her hand. "You're so soft and fluffy and wuffy and cute!"

"_Get this thing's hand off of me!"_

"Ma'am," the guy with the net said, finally catching up to Riku, "you need to back away from that dog. It could have rabies…"

"_I'm an 'it' now? When did that happen?!"_

Kairi giggled. "He doesn't have rabies, I'm sure of it. Plus, this is my dog."

"He is?" The man with the net said.

"_I am?!"_

"Yep! I've been looking all over the place for him." Kairi then bent down and picked Riku up. "I think I'll take him home now. Goodbye!"

"Make sure you get a collar and leash for that dog!" The man yelled as Kairi was walking away.

"I will!" She yelled back.

"_Put me down you…you…creature! Help! I'm being dog napped by some crazy she-devil with red hair! Help!" _

**At Kairi's house**

"Come on doggie! I'm going to take you to my room! And then I can show you my pictures and I can show you my stuffed animals and……" Kairi rambled on, not noticing that Riku was trying to find a way to make her be quiet.

"_Oh god! Do you have an off switch anywhere lady?! I swear if you don't be quiet in the next three seconds, I'm going to go crazy here!"_

"…….. And a lot of other fun things! But before we can do all of that, I need to make you look pretty!" Kairi said, walking up the stairs to her room. Riku's ears perked up at the phrase "make you look pretty." He then tried to wiggle out of Kairi's grasp, but that caused Kairi to hold on to him tighter. Kairi then opened the door to her room. There was only one word to describe her room: pink. Pink walls, pink carpet, pink blankets, pink as far as the eye can see.

"_It's official, I've seen hell. I never expected it to be so…so pink."_

Kairi walked over to her dresser and picked up a bottle of something and started to spray it all over Riku. "There," Kairi said, smelling Riku's fur, "now you smell all nice and yummy!"

"_Oh god! *sniff* I smell like…like…like a flower patch…There goes my manly pride! How can this get any worse?!"_

Kairi then opened a drawer, pulled out a piece of pink ribbon, and lightly tied it into a bow around Riku's neck. "There, not only do you smell nice, you also look so cute!!!!"

"_Yep, the gods really hate me right now. I thought you guys were supposed to help people in need, not make things worse!"_

Kairi then started walking downstairs, still holding Riku. "Now that you're all nice and clean, I think Sora will definitely enjoy you!" Riku's ears perked up when he heard the name Sora.

"_Wait, Sora? Is she giving me to Sora? Well, I guess it's better than being with this she-devil………"_

And so off they went to Sora's house, where Riku's adventures will truly begin……

* * *

Whee! This chapter is done! I was going to post this chapter earlier, but Word was being weird, I had finals to take, and a lot of other things also happened.

Reviewers will get plushies of Riku in dog form!


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

Ok, I know you've been waiting for an update to this story, but because of the lack of reviews, I feel like I shouldn't update it because no one really likes it. I may even have to take it down. This also applies for "Losing to the demon" and "Kingdom School". I mean, if you have time to put it on your favorites list, then you should have enough time to write a review. So here's what I want you people to do: I want you to recommend my stories to anyone who may like them. I also want you to tell them to take some time and review it. I'm not trying to be selfish; I just want to know that people are enjoying my stories, and that people want me to continue them.

Thank you,

-Soiku-Grl


End file.
